In contemporary computer systems and networking, data compression algorithms, such as deflate compression, is often used to perform on-the-fly data compression at a transmission point of the data and decompression at a receiving end. Many compression algorithms using deflate compressed data provide lossless data compression using a combination of the Lempel-Ziv (LZ) algorithm and Huffman coding. More particularly, deflate uses LZ to reduce the number of symbols in a give block of data and subsequently uses Huffman coding to reduce the number of bits consumed by individual symbols. Deflate compression is used in various compressed formats, including GZIP and PIMP.